


I Couldn't Be More In Love

by yonglvoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonglvoe/pseuds/yonglvoe





	I Couldn't Be More In Love

Your eyes were glued to the sign on the wall, 

“This Summer Love Dance, next Saturday night in the gym!”

you agreed with an old friend that it would be the two of you going together no matter what back in freshman year of high school. But now it’s your senior year and you couldn’t even look at him

“He keeps looking over here y/n, will you just talk to him already” Jihyun whined at you

“Tell him a picture will last longer” you huffed at your best friend while grabbing your things and angrily putting them in your backpack, getting up and taking big strides to the classroom door, you didn’t miss the sad look he gave in your direction.

Kim Jongin used to be your best friend. Used to be, until he thought it was a good idea to leave you in the back burner and only need you when it was convenient after he was getting more and more attention from people he never associated with at school. 

He knew exactly how you felt and even though he’s asked many times to work things out and let him explain, you hadn’t given him the time of day. You had always loved him as a best friend and actually felt something for him as more than friends, but with him leaving you for others and forgetting about the promises you two made, you left the memories you two shared now.

You didn’t need him anymore.

Moving through the halls and up the stairs, you finally reached your locked and moved it into there and went to grab your lunch for the day. With a big grin on your face at the excitement of finally getting to eat and relax, you shut your locker only to come face to face with the last person you wanted to see right now. 

Giving him a bored look you tried to sidestep away from the boy but he just grabbed your wrist and made you turn around to look at him again

“What the hell do you want” you fumed snatching your hand back and taking a step away from him

“I want to talk y/n please just give me this lunchtime to talk to you again” he pleaded giving you a pout, and he knew that was your weakness. Before when you two were close, anytime that asshole gave you a pout you would give in to whatever he wanted but this time is was easier for you to not give in when you couldn’t stand to look at his face. 

“You already ruined my appetite why would I let you ruin the rest of my day by speaking to you?”

“Y/N please wait let me-” he rushed to say but you were already walking away towards the library in hopes to take a nap instead.

1 week later

Adding the finishing touches to your makeup, you put on your long midnight blue gown that made you look and feel so elegant, putting on your flats (because heels were not an option no matter how many times your best friend begged you) and adding your jewelry you waited for Jihyun to pick you up since the dance was starting soon. Sitting on the edge of the couch of your living room you were starting to get impatient, it wasn’t until you heard your phone ring did you finally feel relieved.

“Jihyun how much longer till we can goooooo, way to leave a girl waiting huh” 

“Yeah about that… Instead of me picking you up, I kinda had to leave early and I’m already at the dance, but I saw a friend that loved nothing more than to pick you up so he should be there any second sweetheart” she chirped

But it was at this you were very skeptical, “What friend are you talking about again” you questioned but before you could get the answer out of her you heard the sound of a car honking, specifically from your driveway. Opening your front door you couldn’t believe your eyes, ending the call before she could explain herself you were fuming at the sight of Kim Jongin standing outside of his car now, waiting to take you to the dance. 

“This is a joke right?” 

“Afraid not y/n, so lets get going before Jihyun throws a fit and were both in trouble” he smiled at you, moving over to the passenger door of his old sports car, the car you two spent so many nights and days in, laughing and crying. You were so sentimental looking at it now but you were reminded of your displeasure as Jongin “coughed” in an attempt to get your attention. 

Without saying a word other an a quiet thank you, you got in and waited for him to take off. 

Thinking to yourself in the quiet space of the car, you did happen to notice how handsome he looked tonight, donning a suit and tie compared to his usual sweats. You also happen to noticed you two coincidently matched with the midnight blue colors, thinking maybe your best friend now had something to do with that. Snapping out of your thoughts now you noticed Jongin speaking to you now, “y/n.. I know you don’t want me to talk to you but you look very beautiful tonight, I mean you always do and I never told you enough but I just wanted to let you know because I-” he confessed and if it wasn’t for you grabbing ahold of his hand on the gear shift did he stop his little rant.

“Jongin breathe okay… but thank you.. I guess, let’s just get to the dance though” you whispered but made no move to let go of his hand and he wasn’t pulling it away. Why you took ahold of it in the first place? You couldn’t find the reason now but this was something you always did when Jongin kept talking and you were so afraid he was going to faint from lack of oxygen, you always held his hand and made him look at you. 

You didn’t even realize how fast you two arrived to the school and didn’t notice Jongin park or go to your side to open the door, but he grabbed your hand and let you out, again not letting go of his hand. Now the old butterflies were kicking and and you cursed at yourself for being so weak at the moment, hopefully he couldn’t tell your anxious state. 

Walking into the dance you had to hand it to them, they really made it feel like an end of school, start of the summer dance with the soft orange lights, the old 70′s music playing in the background to the whole atmosphere of the place. Spotting Jihyun quickly you let go of Jongin’s hand and went over to the table she reserved for the night, giving her a “im not happy with you” look to her she shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her drink. 

“Jihyun why would you let him pick me up I thought this was our night!” you grumbled, but she just gave you a big grin telling you to forget about it. Now it was her turn to grab your hand and lead you two the dance floor. Even though you were upset, you put that feeling aside and started to dance the night away with your best friend by yourside. 

You didn’t know how long you two stayed on the dance floor having the time of your lives but you guessed it must’ve been a while since they started to play the slow songs now and you couldn’t help but feel a bit melancholy because your and Jongin’s song started to play now.

“At the best of times

Loney in my mind

But I can find something to show you

If you have got the time”

you didn’t want to feel the way you were feeling at the moment so you tried to make your way to the table where Jihyun sat but your arm was suddenly being grabbed, what the hell was it with people grabbing you tonight?! You went to tell off the person only to see Jongin looking at you with a knowing look,

“May I have this dance, y/n” Jongin breathed and you gave him a sad gaze and you couldn’t help but nod your head slowly all while letting him take you two to the middle of the dance floor. Carefully placing his hands at your waist, you raised yours around his neck and decided to actually look at him now. He was giving you a look you’d never seen on his face before and you were scared to think it was a loving one. 

“Say what’s on your mind

Maybe I’ll rely on all the things that made it right

Because I’d give you all the years of my life”

“Jongin, you know I don’t hate you right” you gently told him and instead of answering he smiled and went to rest his forehead upon yours making you surprised at his actions

“I know, you know I love you right even when I didn’t treat you the way I should’ve I never stopped loving you, I’m sorry sweetheart” he proclaimed making you lose your breath, this is what you just wanted to hear from him from the very beginning, leaving all the animosity you felt before you wanted to let him know it was okay now.

Moving your forehead away you looked right at Jongin who was giving you a questioning glance and it was then you used the advantage of your arms around his neck to bring his face closer to yours and kiss him deeply, something you secretly wished you could’ve always done. At first Jongin was shocked by the kiss since he froze up but it hit him in that moment that you were really there, you’re really kissing him. So he deepened the kiss even further and brought you closer to him, holding you tightly in his arms. 

Breaking away, you two stared into each others eyes with amazement at what just happened but you guys didn’t regret it all, instead you two held each other in your arms with your head against his chest now and swayed to your song, 

“So, what about these feelings I’ve got?

We got it wrong and you said you’d had enough 

But what about these feelings I’ve got?

I couldn’t be more in love”

-


End file.
